


Christmas Angels

by Angel_in_Your_Arms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_in_Your_Arms/pseuds/Angel_in_Your_Arms
Summary: Charlie convinces Dean to become one of the Christmas Angels at the community center to help elevate his mood during his first holiday season being single again.





	Christmas Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 18 of the Destiel Advent Calendar for the Facebook group Destiel NaNoWriMo

Monday November 23, 2017

  
Dean pulled into the crowded municipal parking lot and let out a sigh. “What the hell Baby, it's cyber Monday. Isn't everyone supposed be at home shopping on the internet?” Baby is a 1967 Chevy Impala and the apple of Dean's eye. He circled the lot looking for an open space. “We know a douchebag owns that one,” he complained to Baby as he passed a BMW taking up two spots. He decided to head to the back of the lot where there was more likely to be open parking places.

  
“This looks good Baby, just one old pimpmobile in this row,” he said aloud as he arrived at the back of the lot and pulled in a couple spaces to the left of a gold Lincoln. Laughing to himself wondering who the owner of such a big old boat might be he shut the car off and removed the keys from the ignition. Before getting out he stopped to text Charlie that he had just parked and would meet her at the community center in a few minutes. A slamming car door got his attention and he looked over to see a man walking to the front of the Lincoln and opening the hood.

  
The way he was staring at the engine it seemed as if he was waiting for it tell him what was wrong, Dean mused. Then he watched him get back in the car and attempt to start it to no avail. Dean finally decided to intervene when the poor man started banging his head against the steering wheel of the old behemoth in what could only be a fit of anger and frustration.

  
“Hey buddy, a dead battery’s no reason to give yourself a concussion.”

  
Startled and embarrassed, the man looked over at Dean and replied, “is that all you think it is?” Dean could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

  
“That’s my educated guess, but lemme take a look.” Dean walked to the front of the car and shined his cell phone flash light into the engine compartment. “Ok, try to start her up now.” Nothing but a click. The man got out of the car and stood next to Dean in time to notice the grimace on his face. “Dude how old is that battery?”

  
“Uh, I don’t know off the top of my head. I’d have to check my maintenance file. Can you jump start it for me?” The man gazed at Dean, eyes wide with worry. “I’m going to be late for an appointment,” he added as if to emphasize the nature his predicament.

  
Dean slapped the stranger on the back and smiled. “Today is your lucky day,” he announced as he walked over to the trunk of the Impala. Seconds later he returned with a portable jump starter and started fumbling around under the hood. “When I say ‘now’ try to start her.”

  
“Yes, sir,” the man replied.

  
“Sir? Seriously? Call me sir again and I’m gonna take my toys and go home,” Dean joked.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend but I don’t know your name and was just trying to be polite as you’re spending your valuable time helping me out of this bind I’ve found myself in.” The man was clearly nervous and over compensating as a result Dean inferred, which made him feel bad for joking around.

  
“No offense taken, I was just jokin’ around. Ok, try ‘n’ start her. And call me Dean.” Soon the car was running and the man was quickly at Dean’s side thanking him so profusely you’d have thought he had saved his life. “You need to keep this running for a while or it definitely won’t be starting on its own. That battery seems to have served you well beyond its expected life span. You should get a new one right away.” Dean glanced at the time on his phone. “If I wasn’t already late getting to where I’m supposed to be I’d have you follow me to my shop ‘n’ hook you up with a new battery.”

  
“So you think I’m going to get stuck again? I have a couple of stops to make this evening and I have to be at work early tomorrow morning.” Dean watched the man run his hand nervously through his already tousled dark brown hair.

  
Dean looked at the man who was clearly in distress. “I’ll tell you what,” he said as he pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to the man. “I’ll show you how to use the jump starter and you can borrow it so you won’t get stranded anywhere as long as you promise to stop by some time tomorrow to return it. While you’re there I’ll install a new battery. How’s that, uh um, I didn’t get your name”

  
“Castiel,” the man said, reaching to shake Dean’s hand. “Castiel Novak, thank you so much Dean. You have no idea how helpful this is” Castiel gushed, shaking Dean’s hand continually the whole time until he just stopped and they were two strangers standing in a parking lot at dusk holding hands and staring at each other.

  
Dean suddenly realized the awkwardness of the situation and cleared his throat, effectively breaking whatever spell had come over them. Simultaneously they pulled their hands back and started looking anywhere but at each other. Castiel reached into his pocket and handed Dean a card, “here is my card, now you know how to track me down if I choose to abscond with your equipment.” Castiel chuckled a bit. Dean took the card and slid it into the pocket of his jeans. “And thanks again for coming to my rescue even though you had somewhere to be.”

  
Dean, never good at handling praise or compliments, looked down trying not to blush. “Don’t sweat it man, ‘tis the season and all isn’t it?” Just then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked at it. “Speaking of which, I think I’m being summoned. Just do what I showed you and you should be able to make it until you can get to the shop tomorrow. See ya, uh um, Cas...tiel” Dean waved and turned and headed toward the parking lot exit.

  
“Yes, see you tomorrow Dean, thanks again,” Castiel enthusiastically replied as he waved back.

  
A few minutes later Dean was walking into the community center with a bounce in his step that had not been there when he had gotten out of bed in the morning. Maybe there was something to doing those random acts of kindness that Charlie is always going on about.

  
"It’s about time. I was about to call in the bloodhounds,” Charlie scolded playfully as she landed a gentle punch to his shoulder.

  
“Ouch,” Dean grabbed his shoulder as if the petite red head had actually hurt him. Then he enveloped her in a welcome hug.

  
“What took you so long bestie?” Charlie eyed him up suspiciously knowing just by looking at him that he was in a much better mood than she had seen him in for nearly a year. “What does she look like? Does she have name?”

  
Dean groaned. Recently Charlie decided that Dean had mourned the death of what he thought would be his forever relationship long enough and had taken it upon herself to get him back on the market. He knew she meant well but he didn’t feel up to jumping back into the dating pool quite yet. He was busy with building up the auto repair and restoration business he owned with his uncle Bobby. His younger brother, Sam, had just moved back to the area after being away at Stanford for the better part of eight years pursing a law degree. He had plenty of friends and family to keep him busy and happy. And he was not ready to admit to any of them that he did get lonely at times. But he reminded himself that he was only thirty years old and had plenty of the best years of his life ahead of him.

  
“Yo, ground control to Major Tom,” Charlie quipped as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. “She must have been really something to make you zone out like that with such a goofy look on your face.”

  
“What? No! It was just some dude in the parking lot.”

  
“Oh! Really, a guy?” Charlie leered at him wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Was he hot?”

  
“No, maybe, I don’t know. Wait! No, it wasn’t like that. It was just some guy I parked next to who needed a jump start. So I helped him and he was truly thankful for my help. It just made feel, I dunno, lighter, happier. It’s kinda hard to describe.”

  
“Aww Dean that’s great. I knew you had it in you. If that made you feel that good then helping us out here for the next month will completely transform your grumpy old ass.” Charlie went to punch him in the shoulder again but he blocked it.

  
“My ass is not old. Now where do I start?” Dean tried to sound grumpy as he reached out and messed up Charlie’s hair.


End file.
